


Skipping Class

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Remus doesn't feel like going to class because he doesnt feel good (he's depressed) but Sirius stays with him despite his protests.





	Skipping Class

“Moony, wake up,” Sirius sang in his ear.  
Remus pushed Sirius away. “Leave me alone Sirius.”  
Sirius frowned at Remus’s use of his real name. “Moony come on. We’re going to be late for class.”  
“I’m not going to class,” Remus mumbled sleepily. “I don’t feel good.”  
Sirius sighed and laid back down wrapping his arms around the loveable werewolf. “Is it physical? Emotional? Talk to me. I’m here for you.”  
“I just don’t feel like going to class today ok? I’m tired. I’m frustrated. I’m tired of being overworked. I have so much work to do and it’s too much,” Remus yelled. Sirius comforted him with a hug and a kiss.  
“Ok. That’s fine Moony. I’m going to be here with you,” Sirius said softly.  
“You shouldn’t miss class because of me,” Remus whispered turning around to face Sirius.  
“Oh I’ve missed class for a lot worse reasons. Taking care of my boyfriend is a good reason to miss class. That is if you want me here,” Sirius added anxiously.  
Remus moved closer to him. “Of course I want you here. I just don’t want you to get in trouble with McGonagall. She’ll find it suspicious if both of us miss class and you can’t give the excuse about it being close to the full moon cuz it’s not time for that yet.”  
“Moony you are so stubborn. I’m trying to love on you and give you comfort when you are obviously upset and I’m not going to let you talk me out of doing it. I’m not going to class if you’re not. Class isn’t fun if you’re not there,” Sirius told him getting a smile from him.  
“You’re not supposed to be paying me any attention during class.”  
“How could I not? You’re more entertaining and you’re my future,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss. “Isn’t school about the future?  
“You study me plenty outside of class.”  
“Well, you’re my favorite thing to study. You’re more important than anything. If anyone wants to give me detention for skipping class then I’ll take that detention. You’re my priority.”  
Remus smiled and kissed Sirius. “You’re the best.”  
“No you are. Feel like doing anything?”  
“I just want to lay here. I don’t feel like doing anything right now. Not even what you’re wanting. Later. Just not now. I just want to lay here.”  
Sirius kissed Remus’s forehead. “Ok. Love you Moons.”   
“Love you too,” Remus murmured, as he got comfortable against Sirius’ warm body.  
Sirius smiled as he comforted his boyfriend. Soon Remus dozed off. Sirius just laid there taking in Remus’s beauty as he ran his hands up and down Remus’s back which was covered in scars.  
After their Transfiguration class, James entered the dorm annoyed that his two best mates had skipped class. “PADFOOT! MOONY!”  
Sirius scrambled out of bed to shut James up before he could wake up Remus. “Shhhh. He’s trying to sleep.”  
“Why weren’t the two of you in class? The two of you shag enough without skipping class to do it,” James told him scowling.  
“He’s just not feeling good. You know Moony wouldn’t skip a class if he wasn’t feeling good. Sometimes everybody just needs a day off. I’m spending it with him. We’re not shagging. At least not now. Later however there will be a lot of it hopefully.”  
James rolled his eyes. “Ok, I’m going to leave now. But the two of you should have been in class because McGonagall got onto Snape for attempting to curse me! Ha! You should have heard the words that came out of her mouth! It was fantastic.”  
Sirius grinned. “You definitely have to tell me the rest of this story later. Right now I just need to be with Moons.”  
James nodded and walked out of the room. Sirius got back into bed to see an awake Marauder. “You’re awake?”  
“Prongs woke me up,” Remus said groggily.  
Sirius grinned at how cute Remus was and kissed him. “Marry me.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
Remus eyes widened and his body froze. “What?”  
Sirius looked at him panicked and wide eyed. “I mean. You don’t have to but I have been thinking about us and our future and you were so adorable right then and the words came out before I could stop them but it isn’t something I’m not serious about. I am serious about us and you and want to marry you. I know that we’re only 18 but…”  
Remus shut Sirius up with a kiss. “Padfoot, shut up. Yes.”  
Sirius grinned and attacked Remus with his lips. “I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“I love you too crazy dog,” Remus said laughing at Sirius’s excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> came from my old tumblr


End file.
